


Плохая идея, или приключения в емшан-мире

by chubush



Series: Емшан-мир [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Гай и Какаши на спор выкурили емшан-траву. И вот что получилось...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плохая идея, или приключения в емшан-мире

Гай применил Коноха Горики Сенпу, и в этот раз удача была на его стороне. Итоговый счет был 2-1. Гай был убит дважды, Забуза - единожды. Отличный бой!

***

Вершина холма Столетней Тишины поросла степными травами. Забуза и Гай развалились на ней. Дремота клубилась в воздухе. Забуза напоминал водяной поток, застывший в лед под палящим полуденным солнцем. Он скалился:

\- Хорошо размялись. И я выиграл.

Смотреть на белое сияющее небо было больно. Гаю было лениво выталкивать слова наружу, но все же он упрямо проговорил:

\- В следующий раз все будет по-другому. Никто не сможет два раза подряд победить Зеленого Зверя Конохи.

Молчание. Не тяжелое, а дружеское. Забуза медленно выдохнул:

\- Холм Столетней Тишины - лучшее место для отдыха.

Гай согласно шевельнул головой. Отдых. Это чудесно.

***

Где-то вдалеке раздался знакомый голос. «О, это же Какаши! Смешно он ворчит..» Мысль отозваться пришла в голову, но там не задержалась. Гай просто прислушался. 

\- Так и знал, что курить на спор незнакомую траву от подозрительного торговца, - плохая идея!

Гай лениво подумал, что трава называется емшан, так что нечего считать ее незнакомой. «А память у меня лучше». Он закрыл глаза и почти провалился в сон. 

Тишина.

Из почти-сна его выдернул голос Какаши. Ближе. Гай как знал, что отзываться не стоит. Какаши и сам его найдет.

\- Здравствуйте, госпожа! Вы не видели моего...

Серебристый смех. «Кто это рядом с Какаши?» Гай сердито прищурился и сел, то есть пошевелился, ну или захотел пошевелиться. «Ай, Какаши и сам справится».

\- О, привет, Хаку. И ты здесь. Какой населенный мир.

\- Кого ты ищешь, Какаши?

\- Друга. Стрижка «под горшок», носит зеленое облегающее трико.

\- Я его знаю. Это Гай-сан. Он так славно Забузу весь день развлекал. Сейчас они отдыхают. Там - на вершине холма.

Быстрые шаги. Какаши вихрем взлетел по тропинке и осуждающе уставился на отдыхающую парочку.

\- Отзываться надо. Сколько я могу тебя искать?

Гай молча протянул руку. Чтобы встать, ему была нужна помощь. Какаши потянул за предоставленную конечность, поднял друга и подставил плечо под его аморфное тело. Гай слегка махнул на прощанье Забузе. Тот был краток: 

\- Заходи еще. Буду рад.

***

Какаши с Гаем стали медленно спускаться по противоположному склону холма. Здесь царило неяркое заходящее солнце. Лиловые облака выстраивали воздушные замки. Сокол парил в упругих воздушных потоках.

\- Как ты меня нашел?

\- Мне Сасори подсказал. Он обретается со своими марионетками там, - Какаши махнул рукой, показывая направление.

\- Крайне населенный мир.

\- Угу. Слушай, ты тяжелый. Может, пойдешь сам?

\- Сила юности!

Гай мгновенно перестал висеть на Какаши и пошел самостоятельно, хоть и несколько криво.

***

После очередного изгиба тропинки они наткнулись на спящего Чоджи и Шикамару, лежащего на его плече и любующегося закатным небом. Заметив Гая и Какаши, чунин улыбнулся их озадаченным лицам.

\- Мы - галлюцинации. Точно-точно.

\- Хм, до сих пор нам встречались только условно мертвые галлюцинации. Правда, Гай?

Тот кивнул.

\- Не везло вам, сочувствую.

Тишина.

\- Вроде бы вы куда-то шли. Продолжайте путь смело. Вы мешаете.

\- Чему мы можем помешать?

Шикамару разбудил Чоджи легким прикосновением и впился ему в губы. Гай посмотрел заинтересованно .

\- Ого. Недооцениваем мы молодежь.

Какаши потянул его по тропинке дальше.

***

\- Куда мы идем? 

\- Наружу, у нас много дел.

\- Я вот думаю, было бы здорово поваляться в траве с тобой...

Какаши споткнулся и неверяще уставился на Гая.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Ты плохо слышишь? Отлично, я тебя и в этом опережаю!

Какаши не успел достойно ответить. Темнота.

***

\- Какаши, просыпайся! Третий день спишь, Цунаде поседеет скоро. Два шиноби вашего ранга в отключке - непонятно почему.

Он открыл глаза. Сакура радостно вскрикнула и унеслась за врачом. Какаши пытался собрать мысли. Что было? Надо вспомнить. Обязательно. Там было что-то важное.

А в соседней палате Гай уже вспомнил. Когда-нибудь он обязательно вернется в емшан-мир. Там весело. А сейчас надо быстрее восстанавливаться. Быстрее, чем Какаши.


End file.
